


FRIDAY, I'm in love!

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, IronStrange, Tony Stark is happy, Two Smart Idiots, friday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: Just some wholesome Tony/Stephen fluff, with a blushing Sorcerer Supreme! Warning: May cause a warm feeling.





	FRIDAY, I'm in love!

Tony waltzed into his work shop after eleven a.m. through Stephen Strange’s glowing portal, much to FRIDAY’s surprise. This was usually the third or fourth hour Tony was sleeping after working, it was highly unusual for him to be up at this hour. Of course, normal people were already going about their day, earliest lunch breaks were even in session, but Tony didn’t live according to the normal people’s day time routine. The only times he was awake this early in the day, was when he hadn’t gone to bed at all. That was quite usual for Tony, but lately he had been going to bed at hours even normal people would consider reasonable. As soon as the portal closed, the man hit his palm with the bottom of his other hand in a fist, and immediately snapped his fingers, his whole body swaying. He was _dancing_.

“FRIDAY, I’m in love!” he exclaimed with a bright smile on his face, reaching from ear to ear. He swung his head to left and right, followed by his hips, his hands doing whatever they were doing. If FRIDAY would have been programmed to, she would have been laughing at Tony’s dancing. It was so careless, so free, so… Genuinely happy. “Playing Friday I’m In Love by The Cure”, Tony’s artifical intelligence replied. He stopped for a minute and was about to tell no, but decided against it, “What the hell, let it roll!” From now on, the song would be his jam. He would always remember the day he came into his work shop straight from Paris after having a romantic breakfast with Stephen Strange, realizing, he was indeed in love. His happiness was unmatched at the moment, Tony couldn’t recall a single time he had been so happy. Sure, his damn-near-a-son Peter made him happy over and over again, but that didn’t count. Nothing could ever make him happier than Peter, so it was no use to even compare. Anything else in his life hadn’t made him this happy though, not even Pepper, God bless her for putting up with Tony’s self-destructive dumbass behavior for three whole years.

“Tony, I forg- _What are you doing?_” came Stephen’s voice. He had arrived to Tony’s work shop through a portal. He had been here once before, after he escorted his date home after a romantic dinner, and Tony offered him a cup of coffee before the night was over. “I have my best coffee maker in the work shop, follow me down? I’m here all the time, so why would I bother to run all the way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, when I could have it here”, he had explained to a slightly confused Stephen. After that Stephen had started to subtly take care of Tony, making sure he was getting enough sleep and wasn’t over-working himself. It was difficult with someone as stubborn as Stark, but Stephen made it work. What he wasn’t aware of, was that Tony knew exactly what Stephen was so subtly trying to do, and did it to ease the good doctor’s mind. They were both dramatic geniuses with huge egos, but when they were all alone, just the two of them together, there was a side to both of them nobody else got to see. A vulnerable, soft, loving side. Two dumbasses in love.

“Oh, hey, you… Dropped by”, Tony replied blushing. He snapped his fingers. “FRIDAY, mute.” “I just… I… Were you dancing?” Stephen asked, furrowing his brows. Stark rolled his beautiful brown puppy eyes, and Stephen smiled on the inside. What a beautiful idiot. “It wasn’t that bad, Doc”, he shot a snarky reply at Stephen, who huffed a little. “I forgot to ask when you would like to go out again”, Stephen confessed, trying so hard not to blush. Tony looked at the sorcerer and could help a smile, when he saw his date… His love, blush. He felt warm and happy on the inside, and without thinking twice, he closed the distance between the two of them, cupped Stephen’s astonishing face in his hands and kissed the doctor. A soft, but passionate kiss. Their first. Stephen was taken by surprise and for a minute he just panicked inside his head, before he just let the panic go and melted into the kiss, warmth spreading in his chest.


End file.
